Vladimir
Vladimir was one of the three New Age Heroes bonded to a homunculus. This bonding gave him access to the magical planes that intersect the world we live in beginning in the year 2019. Background When Vladimir was a child his mother was killed by a gun misfiring during a squad exercise that was training under his father. From that moment the family dynamics drastically changed. It was the second time Vladimir had ever seen his father cry, the first was the moment his younger brother Kristof was born. Vladimir's father threw himself head first into his work, the children only saw him maybe once a week after this habit began, it was this time that Kristof also dedicated himself to getting his father's attention and he believed that becoming the best soldier ever was the way of achieving this. Kristof achieved his goal and was given such a high rank that he was able to run his own recon and objective squadron. Vladimir also wished to be a soldier to gain his fathers pride as well. Although Vladimir unlike his brother was diagnosed as a child with Marfan Syndrome. His height and weak limbs prevented him from excelling as a soldier. His father bought him a house out in Igarka in the forests to help him train his rifle skills, or perhaps it was out of embarrassment and this provided a cheaper option and free of shame. He would often send food and supplies once a week to Vladimir. Vladimirs neighbor Alex Cook, helped Vladimir train during this time living in the forest. One day after training for a long period of time his father eventually appeared in a helicopter and took Vladimir to a new project lab. Through experimentation Vladimir's father hoped to enhance his son to become the ultimate soldier, although the surgery was deemed a failure later and Vladimir was again forced to live out in the forest, until he joined the Organisation. Vladimir was KIA February 2020 on a highly classified mission in Tokyo, Japan. Physical Appearance Standing at 7 foot and 1 inch tall Vladimir is a tall and skinny individual with only about 13% body fat. He has facial stubble and a short buzz cut on the right side of his head and shoulder length hair on his left. He has a facial scar on his left cheek as well. Personality Vladimir likes to smoke cigars if permitted in the right social circumstances. He can often be found cleaning his rifle almost ritualistically after each mission. He does have a paralytic fear of heights though. From his time living in the forest in Russia he has a personally inquisitive mind and nature, he is also protective of those he cares about. This is probably because he has only really had one friend, Alex prior to joining with the Organisation. He is a firm believer in the circle of life concept, that everyone has a role to play, nature is a force unto its own and that no action is without reason or consequence.